


One Shots and Cuts

by Potatemo



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Barista AU, Fluff, M/M, Sixteen Candles AU, Some sad stuff, Vampire!Pete, barista!Patrick, cute stuff, kinda smut, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-19 21:45:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potatemo/pseuds/Potatemo
Summary: One shots or little cuts that didn't make it into my final works





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @nothanksariel

 

Patrick was sitting on the floor of Fall Out Boy's shared apartment in the suburbs of Chicago, eating a bowl of cereal whilst watching an 80's horror movie, at 3am in his underwear. The situation was much more common than you might think.  
Pete practically scared him shitless when he stumbled into the living room.  
"Oh! Hi Pete! Couldn't sleep?"  
Pete started to reply, before he noticed Patrick's minimal clothing approach.  
"Y- yeah, wait, how big are you?" Pete asked, trying hard to not stare at Patrick's boxers.  
"What?" Patrick put the cereal bowl down.  
"How big are you? Have you measured yourself?"  
"Pete, I'm 5'4", you know that. Go to bed"  
"No, wait, I mean like...uh ... your dick?" It comes out more like a question than Pete had hoped.  
"Pete, what the fuck?"  
"I'm guessing that means you don't know? I can help you measure it if y-"  
Pete is cut short by Patrick bursting out,  
"Pete, you come in here, at 3am, and ask how big my dick is, and, if I need help measuring it?"  
"Yeah, that's what I said I guess" Pete shrugged.  
Patrick cursed under his breath.  
"I mean, it's not like I haven't seen it, like we live together and all, and it looks pretty decent to me"  
Patrick is just staring at Pete incredulously at this point.  
"Dude, don't act like you're not curious or anything"  
Patrick's checks turn a light shade of pink when Pete says this.  
"I-I mean, I have but, I don't want t-"  
Pete grabs Patrick's hand and pulls him onto the sofa.  
"C'mon dude, take those off while I find something to measure you with"  
Patrick sighs with resignation as Pete winks at him.  
He slips off his underwear and Pete returns a minute later with a ruler.  
"Will this be big enough, or should I find a metre stick?" Pete giggled, and Patrick gently punched Pete in the shoulder.  
"Whoah" Pete says.  
Patrick is getting a little uncomfortable with Pete just staring at his dick.  
"Just do it, Pete"  
"Someone's getting impatient" Pete smirked. Patrick huffed and tried to watch the movie without Pete blocking the screen.  
He gasps a little when Pete just straight up grabs his dick and places the ruler next to it.  
"Dude, chill out"  
"Shut up Pete, this the best bit of the movie"  
"Keep still Patrick, god dammit"

Eventually Pete lets out an impressed whistle. Patrick raised his eyebrow at Pete, and Pete announces:  
"6.3 inches soft. That's impressive Patrick"  
Patrick's not sure if he can feel any more embarrassed at this point. Once again, Pete proves him wrong.  
"Can I blow you?"  
"Dude, no! What the fuck?" Patrick almost screeches as he tries to pull his underwear back on.  
"No homo" Pete whispers in his ear "not even a handjob though?"  
Patrick is severely traumatised by this point. He shoved Pete hard, and Pete fell on to the floor, laughing.  
"I said no homo though?"  
Patrick stood up and flicked the tv off, the horror vibe completely ruined by the events of the past ten minutes.  
"I'm going to bed" he says.  
"Night, baby" Pete whispers seductively as Patrick closes his bedroom door a little too hard.


	2. Pumpkin Spiced Latte? (Part 1)

__  
Pete had recently moved to Chicago, and he was already loving the place despite the dreary weather that so often had him fixing his hair multiple times an hour. Today he'd decided to go to Starbucks for his lunch break that was near his office.  
He turned the street corner and entered the coffee shop, standing in the queue.   
Pete caught sight of a tired looking employee behind the counter.  He was taking orders and making drinks, his smile never faltering despite the long hours he'd worked.   
Pete thought he was adorable.   
"Hi! What can I get for you?" He said chirpily, swiping a lock of strawberry blond away from his face as Pete reached the front of the queue. He noticed the little tag on the employee's shirt that read "Patrick" in scrawled writing.   
"I... uh... a.. " Pete had completely forgotten what he wanted, his mind lost in Patrick's ocean coloured eyes and soft lips.  
"Sir?"  
"I'll have a... pumpkin spice latte!" Pete replied hurriedly. He'd just said what he saw on one of the promotional signs, he had no idea what he'd actually ordered.   
"You? A pumpkin spice latte? You don't seem like the 'basic white girl' type to me, although I may be wrong..." Patrick winked and turned to get Pete the drink he'd ordered.   
And Pete was frozen in shock.   
He wouldn't call the wink 'seductive' but it had successfully driven Pete head over heals for the barista.   
Patrick skipped back over to Pete.   
"What's your name?"  
"Pete"  
Patrick scrawled his name on the cup in the same barley readable handwriting as his name tag.   
Pete paid for his drink, looking anywhere but at Patrick.   
"Thanks" he said, while taking a sip of his drink.   
"My pleasure" Patrick replied, and Pete nearly spat out his drink at the remark. It didn't taste good anyway.   
He turned and hurried out of the shop, determined to find out more about 'Patrick' tomorrow.


	3. Pumpkin Spiced Latte? (Part 2)

Pete felt nervous butterflies as he walked into the Starbucks the next day. He was determined to do better than the disastrous events yesterday.   
As he stood in the queue he caught Patrick's eye as he served a young lady.   
Pete winked at him, and Patrick smirked back.   
"So, back for more?" Patrick asked as Pete went to order. Patrick looked so tiny and innocent, always catching Pete off guard with his 'innuendos'.   
"Did you like the drink that much, or was it just me?" Patrick prompted after Pete didn't reply.   
"You?" Pete asked with feigned confusion.   
Patrick blushed and quickly tried to backtrack,  
"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry sir... I ... I thou-"  
"Of course it was you, silly. The drink was terrible" Pete interrupted.   
Patrick gave a sigh of relief and giggled at Pete's mock insult. He noticed the woman behind Pete getting irritated by their flirting.   
"I'll get you your drink" Patrick said.   
"Wait- I didn't order anything!" Pete exclaimed before Patrick left,  
"It's special. Just for you" Patrick whispered as he left.   
Pete joined the people waiting for their orders, and went to collect his when his name was called. Patrick handed him his drink, biting his lip out nerves. Pete noticed his hands were so soft.   
"What's in it?" Pete tried to ask, but Patrick skipped away before Pete could pay or thank him, so he left a generous amount of money in the jar marked "Staff Tips"   
Pete also noticed as he was leaving that Patrick had drawn a heart and a smiley face next to Pete's name on the cup, and his heart warmed a little. He took a sip of the drink, and well, he couldn't tell what was in it, but Patrick sure knew what kind of things Pete liked already.


	4. A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More...

"Pete! Pete, where are you!" Patrick called desperately down the alleyway. His friend had gone missing a couple of days ago when a vampire hunting trip had gone south. Patrick only hoped Pete wasn't dead... or worse.   
Patrick threw down his map in frustration. He'd looked everywhere, the only reason he wouldn't have seen Pete is if he was purposely avoiding Patrick. It was the middle of the night, and Patrick didn't particularly want to be the next name on the list of vampire victims, so he turned back with a defeated sigh.   
"Hey, wait!" An all too familiar voice called.   
Patrick's blood froze in his veins. The world slowed as he turned around to face his friend. Or, the person he once considered a friend.   
"Pete?"  
"Yeah, that's me. I missed you" Pete said, sheepishly shoving his hands into his sweater.   
Patrick felt tears well up in his eyes as he began to rush towards his best friend.   
"Oh sh- Patrick, wait, NO!" Pete cried as Patrick wrapped his arms around him. Immediately, Pete tensed up. His nostrils flared as he smelled the sweet blood just centimetres from his face.   
So he did the only thing he could, before he drained his best friend.

"Pe- AH!" Patrick cried as Pete pushed him away and onto the pavement.   
Pete was gasping for air like he was drowning   
"Patrick.. I - you have to leave. I'm sorry"  
Patrick squinted and looked closer at Pete's mouth as he spoke. He could just make out the tips of... some very, unnaturally pointy teeth.   
The ice in Patrick's veins shattered.   
"Pete, no, I can't leave you here! We can fix this, I'll - I'll find a cure!"  
Pete shook his head in what looked like a mixture of frustration, desperation and trying to clear fog that was clouding his mind.   
"You don't understand- I can't control this. Please leave, please"   
Pete's words were so full of pleading that Patrick nearly turned right around and walked out of the alley. But he wouldn't. Not without Pete.   
Patrick slowly advanced towards Pete, the way that one might approach a wounded animal. Pete whined in protest, and backed himself into the wall.   
"It's okay. I'll help you, you don't have to live like this, I-"   
Patrick was cut short as Pete let loose a growl and flipped Patrick around so that he pinned his prey against the wall.   
Patrick's heart began hammering counterproductively in his chest at the sight of Pete practically drooling over him like a piece of meat.   
"Oh god. Okay. Pete, I know you're still there- shit! I know it's you! Please, don't do this!" He cried.   
Pete had never felt more energised as his prey writhed under his grip in fear, tears leaking from his ocean blue eyes.   
Patrick let out a sob as Pete pressed his fangs to his neck and inhaled his scent-  
"Hey!" Someone shouted angrily to Pete's left. Patrick slowly opened one of his eyes that he had squeezed shut in fear, just in time to see a stake slam into Pete's shoulder. Patrick cried out in horror as Pete released his grip on him and screamed in agony.   
Joe raised a silver blade, ready to strike down and pierce Pete's heart, until Patrick rushed forward, screeching.   
"Joe! No! Please- wait! He's still there! He's still our Pete!"   
Joe stopped the blade just before he skewered his fellow hunter, and looked closely and the vampire behind Patrick.  Pete was crying softly, weakly grabbing at the stake protruding from his shoulder. He didn't look like the monster he had been just seconds before. Joe cast him a wary glance.   
"He nearly killed you!" Joe said incredulously.   
"You don't know that!" Patrick shot back. Joe was silent, because Patrick was right.   
"Well?" He asked.   
"Well what?" Patrick retorted.   
"What are we gonna do with him?"  
Patrick hummed in thought.   
"Look, just, tie him up, I'll figure something out"  
Joe laughed bitterly, "As long as that something doesn't include us getting killed" he said, "oh, and, no creepy Twilight shit. You're gonna have one hell of a time explaining this to Andy when we get back"  
"Yeah, I guess, and does that mean he gets to stay with us?" Patrick asked, eyes shining.   
"He's your responsibility. Any funny business, and he gets staked" Joe cast an apologetic look at Pete, "Deal?"  
Patrick grinned.   
"Deal"


End file.
